city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacksonville Time line
Timeline of Jacksonville, Florida The following is a timeline of the history of the city of Jacksonville, Florida, USA. This is a dynamic list and may never be able to satisfy particular standards for completeness. You can help by expanding it with reliably sourced entries. Pre-Columbian The most well known tribe of north Florida were the Timucaun. But there's much that has been lost to time. Prior to the French and Spanish there were allegedly Gorgons that came to the new world, some say they or she swam through deep waters, other say floated on reed boats. These Greek borne kindred that embraced the native cultures. They are what would be members of the Circle of the Crone. Prior to 20th century * 1564 - French Fort Caroline established by René Goulaine de Laudonnière. A Ventrue ghoul that was bringing his master to the new world. * 1565 - Spanish forces take Fort Caroline. Taifa of the Lancea et Sanctum killed the French Ventrue. The following years Spanish Taifa of both Lancea et Sanctum and Invictus settle into the North Florida area. They are followed by Daeva of Spanish blood. Over the three hundred or so years the few vampires that show up solidify the area for Invictus rule with Lancea et Sanctum support. The short lived British rule was aided by Mekhet arriving, both Alucinor and Khaibit. When the Spanish retook control both lines melted into the background, aiding the others rather than ruling directly. * 1822 ** Settlement named "Jacksonville" to honor Andrew Jackson. ** Town grid laid out. ** Jacksonville becomes seat of newly formed Duval County. ** Araceli Santiago, childe of Vicente de Maldición, declares herself Prince of Jacksonville. * 1832 ** Town incorporated. ** William J. Mills becomes mayor. * 1834 - Araceli Santiago is killed in her haven. Her broodmate, Florentina Vargas Pena, takes the seat. Many suspect Florentina of killing her sister, but she was never accused publicly. * 1838 - Bethel Baptist Church established. * 1845 - Florida becomes part of the United States. * 1846 - October 12: Gale. * 1857 - City Park created. * 1858 - Florida, Atlantic & Gulf Central Railroad begins operating. * 1862 - Town occupied by Union forces. Florentina was found by Dead Wolves feeding on Union soldiers, they tore her limb from limb. The City had no Prince until after the Civil War was over. During the Restoration a Carthian Nahualli named, Eduardo Turner (half Spanish, Half English) Claimed El Presidente of the City. Three months after his claim he was holding court to discuss city business. The lights dimmed so dark that not even the kindred could see in the room. When the candles were reignited his headless body was decomposing. The Carthians scramble trying to find out who killed him. Vincent Meunier, an Architect of the Monolith, acted as Seneschal for 363 days, when he stepped aside to have Marcela Perez de Maldición step in as Prince. Resenting the Mekhet bloodlines of the city, she has personal assistants among a third bloodline that she brought in, the Morbus. * 1869 - St. James Hotel built. * 1871 - Furchgott, Benedict & Co. dry goods store in business. * 1872 - Cookman Institute established. * 1873 - Florida Circulating Library active. The Ordo Dracul, especially the Architects of the Monolith, had domain over the library. * 1875 - Windsor Hotel built. * 1876 ** Duval High School established. ** Union Congregational Church built. * 1877 - Board of Health established. * 1878 - Library and Literary Association formed. * 1881 - Florida Daily Times begins publication. * 1882 ** Synagogue dedicated. ** Florida Baptist Academy established. * 1884 - Board of Trade organized. Architects of the Monolith and the Malintzin, organize this through the Invictus. * 1885 - Park Opera House in business. Owned by the Taifa. * 1886 - Boylan Industrial Home and school established. * 1887 ** Yellow fever epidemic. The Ordo Dracul found that the Morbus actually caused the spreading of this epidemic. Bringing this information to the City, the Bishop of the Lancea calls for an Inquisition of the entire line, with the order of no feeding upon their blood. The Lancea et Sanctum and Ordo Dracul even worked together to purge them from the city. Some among the Sanctified think the Academy captured one or more Morbus for their experiments. Members of the Lancea et Sanctum staked Marcela Perez de Maldición and left the Prince on the beach to be greeted by the Sun. Elsa de Valdez Lugo steps in as Prince, uniting most of the city in calling a Bloodhunt on all Morbus, no Prince has rescinded this decree. ** The Metropolis newspaper begins publication. ** St. Andrew's Episcopal Church built. * 1888 - Subtropical Exposition held. * 1890 - Population: 17,201. Kindred population: 19. * 1892 - Edward Waters College active. * 1893 - Streetcars began operating. * 1897 - Woman's Club founded. 20th century 1900s-1950s * 1900 - "Lift Every Voice and Sing" song first performed. * 1901 ** May 3: Great Fire of 1901. As the story goes, a werewolf pack found the havens downtown of several of the city's kindred. The lupines started a small fire then summoned unnatural winds to burn much of the downtown city. Four kindred died, two Architects, a Malintzin, and a Calacas. No Dead Wolves were in the downtown area in April or early May. But then there were no Alucinor havening downtown either. ** Brewster Hospital established. ** Continental Hotel opens. * 1903 ** Mason Park opens. ** Florida Automobile Association organized. The Carthians push new industries, bringing this to town. The Invictus think cars are still a fad. * 1904 ** Lincoln Park opens. ** First Baptist Church built. * 1905 ** Jacksonville Free Public Library opens. ** Protestant Union Revival held. * 1907 ** Manhattan Beach opens. ** Dixieland Amusement Park opens in South Jacksonville. ** South Jacksonville chartered as a city. * 1908 - Filmmaker Kalem Studios active. Carthians pushing for the burgeoning film industry * 1909 - YMCA building constructed. * 1910 ** Atlantic Boulevard laid out. Urban planning by one of the Masons ** Population: 57,699. Kindred population: 20 * 1912 ** St. James Building constructed. ** City Rotary Club formed. The Invictus sets their retainers into a gathering together to increase their attache's networking. The Ordo Dracul, works to set wheels within wheels of a secret society within the Rotary club. * 1914 - Jacksonville Zoological Park established. * 1917 ** National Association for the Advancement of Colored People Jacksonville chapter established. ** John W. Martin becomes mayor. * 1920 – Population: 91,558. Kindred population: 23 * 1921 - St. Johns River Bridge opens. Many Alucinor of the city have a Daysleep screaming, they wake that night with a fear of "The Night Lords" beings that replace humans with doppelgangers. * 1923 - John T. Alsop becomes mayor. * 1925 - Negro Welfare League organized. * 1926 - Carling Hotel opens. Owned by an Invictus Gorgon. * 1927 - Florida Theatre and 5 Points Theatre built. both buildings were designed by Architects of the Monolith, two different members. * 1928 - Gator Bowl Stadium built. * 1929 - Jacksonville Historical Society founded. * 1930 – Population: 129,549. Kindred population: 25 * 1934 - Jacksonville Junior College established. Alliance between a few members of the Carthian Movement and the Ordo Dracul. * 1938 - Theatre Jacksonville built. What is it with the Architects and theaters? Yes, they built this one also. * 1940 ** U.S. military Naval Air Station Jacksonville commissioned. Like many businesses and industries several key members were ghouled by various city kindred. The troubles started when many of the ghouls were sent abroad, the military personnel went through brutal withdraw for vitae, trying to find kindred in Europe. Many of the ghouls that survived came back, but they would be transferred to new locations. This new type of national military was very different than the archaic military model that old kindred were accustomed to. ** Population: 173,065. Kindred Population 30 * 1946 - Annual Gator Bowl college football game begins. * 1947 ** Jacksonville Urban League formed. ** Hanna Park created. * 1949 - ** W. Haydon Burns becomes mayor. ** Bono's Barbeque opens * 1950 - Population: 204,517. Kindred population 40. * 1953 - Mathews Bridge opens. * 1955 - Jacksonville Expressway Authority established. 1960s-1990s * 1960 ** August: "Ax Handle Saturday" racial unrest. Yes, Carthians pushing for social equality. The Calacas and Dead Wolves describe the events slightly differently than the cover. They both saw old ancestor spirits of hate-filled whites that possessed their descendants feeding on and fueling the hate in their hearts. ** Population: 201,030. Kindred population 45, many are noticing too much overlap of feeding area. the Kindred need for more nightlife and racks. But mostly more population. * 1962 - Civic Auditorium opens. * 1963 - December- Hotel Roosevelt fire * 1964 - Hurricane Dora occurs. * 1967 - "Mary Singleton and Sallye Mathis became the first female African Americans elected to the City Council." * 1968 ** Consolidation of city and Duval County governments. Malintzin and Calacas ** Hans Tanzler becomes mayor. * 1970 - Population: 528,865. * 1979 - Jake Godbold becomes mayor. * 1980 ** Foreign trade zone established. ** Population: 540,920. * 1984 - Jacksonville Bulls football team formed. * 1989 - The Jacksonville Skyway begins operating * 1990 - Population: 635,230. * 1993 - Corrine Brown becomes U.S. representative for Florida's 3rd congressional district. * 1995 ** Jacksonville Jaguars football team formed. ** Jacksonville Municipal Stadium opens. ** John Delaney becomes mayor. * 1998 - City website online (approximate date). 21st century * 2000 ** "Better Jacksonville Plan" for urban growth approved. ** Population: 735,617. * 2001 - Ander Crenshaw becomes U.S. representative for Florida's 4th congressional district. * 2003 - May 13: Jacksonville mayoral election, 2003 held; John Peyton wins. * 2010 - Population: 821,784. * 2011 - March 22: Jacksonville mayoral election, 2011 held; Alvin Brown wins. He was the city's first elected African-American mayor. * 2013 - Corrine Brown becomes U.S. representative for Florida's 3rd congressional district again. * 2015 - Lenny Curry becomes mayor. *